Psychosocially tested!
by Ria Sakazaki
Summary: The boys are in for a test...a test that mind chage their lives!


A/N: Hi guys!!!!!!! This is just a diversion for me so that I may be able to finish " Ice Castle" please review it so that I could think of a continuation!!!! If you want, while the boys are doing the test, try doing it yourself. You might discover something..Hehehe. Please review!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Slamdunk characters and the test in here. I got it from our guidance councilor(!!!!!  
  
It was one fine Saturday morning and the players from the four best schools in Kanagawa are in for a test.  
  
" man! Don't tell me this is one hell of a test." They heard Nobunaga Kiyota rumbled. They were sitting inside a big room. Akira Sendoh remained silent. He was busy staring at Sakuragi Hanamichi, the person who captured his heart ever since they first met. That flaming hair, tanned skin and beautiful brown eyes, he is perfect, perfect for him. Rukawa Kaede saw his gaze at Hanamichi and looked at the annoying redhead. He was awfully quiet for today. He looked like he's thinking about something.  
  
" what if this is an I.Q. test?" Hikohichi asked them. " don't. please don't." they heard Mitsui Hisashi prayed. Sendoh stood up and mustered all his courage to approach his crush. Hanamichi looked up when he saw a shadow cast over him. " Sakuragi, how's your practice?" Sendoh asked him. " oh, yeah. Fine." Hanamichi said while looking warily at him. Sendoh's cheeks showed tinkers of red. Why is he staring at me like that? Sendoh asked himself. Hanamichi smiled at him. " are you ok, Sendoh-kun?" Hanamichi asked him. Sendoh was mesmerized by his gaze. It took a few seconds for him to snap back to reality.  
  
" um yeah. I'm fine. Just fine." Sendoh told him. He looked deeply into those hypnotic brown eyes, sure Hanamichi would know what he wanted to say. The door suddenly opened and their proctor came in. Sendoh waved at him and went back to his seat, just right next to him for god's sake!  
  
" good morning to everyone. I am Shinoku Kaze. I will be the one who will do the proceedings of today's activities." The kind woman said. the players nodded in response. Fujima's hand shot up. " yes? Mr. Fujima?" Ms. Shinoku asked. " is the test about knowing how high our I.Q. are?" Fujima asked her. the kind woman smiled. " no. this is about your psychosocial lives." She answered. sighs of relief echoed inside the room. Hanamichi looked up.  
  
" ok, take a piece of paper and a pencil. Don't worry. I will not tell you to pass the papers. I'm sure you'd like to keep it after what we are going to do today." Ms. Shinoku said. Sendoh eyed Hanamichi suspiciously. " just follow my directions and answer honestly. There's no point lying or cheating because you yourself will regret this. the answer must be the first thing that came up in your mind when you heard the question, ok?" Ms. Shinoku asked. " ok." they mumbled. Hanamichi took out a piece of paper and stared at it. he had some training on psychosocial tests and man they are very shocking. Sendoh took a deep breath before focusing on his paper.  
  
" ok, number your paper from 1-10." Ms. Shinoku said. their started scratching on their papers. Koshino eyed Sendoh and mumbled good luck. Hanamichi did to Ryota. " ok, in no. 1, imagine this. you are walking through the forest. Who are you walking with?" Ms. Shinoku asked. The first thing that came up to Hanamichi's head is Sendoh, walking with him through the forest. Sendoh did the same. To be honest, Hanamichi is the only thing inside his head right now. Sakuragi. Kaede wrote down. He doesn't know why.  
  
" ok, no. 2, once you're in the forest, you met an animal. What kind of animal is it?" Ms. Shinoku continued. Fox. Hanamichi wrote. He remembered Rukawa's eyes. Fish. Sendoh placed on his paper. Cat. Rukawa placed on his. " no. 3, what is your reaction when you saw the animal?" Ms. Shinoku asked. I was happy. Sendoh wrote down. A little nervous. Hanamichi wrote. I smiled. Rukawa wrote.  
  
" no. 4, later while walking through the forest, you came into a clearing. Your dream house is there. How big is the house?" Ms. Shinoku asked. This is getting better and better. A mansion. Hanamichi wrote. A villa. Sendoh wrote down. A palace. Rukawa did. " no. 5, is your dream house surrounded by a fence or not?" Ms. Shinoku asked. No. Hanamichi and Sendoh wrote down. Yes. Rukawa placed on his paper. They seem to enjoy this test. Akagi was smiling at Kogure. " 6, you walked inside and into the dining room. Is there anything on and around the table?" Ms. Shinoku asked. There's a lot of food and the whole Shohoku team around the table. Hanamichi wrote down. There's a vase of fresh daisies and Hanamichi is there. Sendoh wrote. There's a single rose lying on the table with Sakuragi picking it up. Rukawa placed. " my this is getting tricky." Hanamichi mumbled. Sendoh smiled.  
  
" 7, you walked out of the house through the backdoor and saw a cup. What is it made out?" Ms. Shinoku asked. Porcelain. The three of them wrote down. " 8, what did you do to the cup?" Ms. Shinoku asked. I gave the cup to Sendoh. Hanamichi wrote down. I placed water in it and gave it to Hanamichi. Sendoh smiled when he wrote his answer. I kept it. Rukawa answered. " 9, ahead of you is a body of water. How big is that body of water?" Ms. Shinoku asked. A small lake. Hanamichi wrote down. A sea. Sendoh placed. A big lake. Rukawa placed on his paper. " and lastly, 10, how will you be able to cross that body of water?" Ms. Shinoku asked. I'll swim across. They three of them wrote down. " ok, pencils down." Ms. Shinoku said. " wow. What kind of test is that? really stimulating." Mitsui said.  
  
Sendoh took a deep breath. " ok, this is the fun part. I will tell you what you wrote down means." Ms. Shinoku said. " oh man. This is what I've been dreading for." Hanamichi groaned. They all looked at him. " have you done this, Mr. Sakuragi?" Ms. Shinoku asked. Hanamichi nodded. " yeah. But mine's about the running water, the telephone and something about priorities is life." Hanamichi said. " ok, he's right. This may sound like that. now I expect you to be mature persons so, don't over react." Ms. Shinoku said. Kaede took a deep breath.  
  
" the name of the person you wrote in no. 1 is the most important person in your life." Ms. Shinoku said. Sendoh's eyes widened and so as Hanamichi's and Rukawa's. man! Sendoh thought. Bummer. Rukawa said. " this will turn out good if you answered honestly. No. 2, the animal represents your problems in life." Ms. Shinoku said. Hanamichi gave Rukawa a piercing glance. Man, you're such a pain in the ass. Hanamichi said silently. " mine's a gorilla." Mitsui said and got a head bash from Akagi after. Sendoh smiled. at least, what he wrote is a fish.  
  
" no. 3, it is your attitude towards the problem." Ms. Shinoku said. " I can accept that." Hanamichi whispered loudly. " no. 4, it symbolizes how much you resolve to solve those problems." Ms. Shinoku said. " right. Just right." Hanamichi said.  
  
" no. 5, if there is no fence, then you are an out-going person. If there is a fence, then you are the secretive type of person." Ms. Shinoku said. " I'm a happy man." They heard Ryota said. " no. 6, if your answered doesn't have anything on and around the table, then you're a lonely man." Ms. Shinoku said. " I feel great." Kiyota said. " no. 7, now the cup's component symbolizes the durability of the relationship you have with the person in no. 1." Ms. Shinoku said. Hanamichi looked at Sendoh and Sendoh stared back at him. Rukawa snorted. Trust this test to expose everything. Kaede said.  
  
" if the cup is Styrofoam or cheap plastic, then it means that the relationship is not that important. If it is made our of glass, diamond or porcelain, then it means that you treasure that kind of relationship." Ms. Shinoku said. Hanamichi sighed. " no. 8, your action towards the cup is how to treat the person in no. 1." Ms. Shinoku said. " oh my." Kogure mumbled. So I treasure him. really. Am I getting a little sleepy or this is something else? Rukawa asked himself and realized that his cheeks are burning up. Sendoh's heartbeat took up pace.  
  
" no. 9. this is kinda you know, adult stuff so please be mature." Ms. Shinoku said. " is this about sex?" Mitsui asked. They all stared at him. " the size of the body of water represents your sexual desire." Ms. Shinoku said. " I know that anything connected to water is about sex." Hanamichi mumbled. " who has an ocean?" Kiyota asked. " me!" Mitsui raised his hands. They all chuckled. A lake? That small? Kaede asked himself while looking at Hanamichi. my, Akira, better collect yourself now. Sendoh told himself.  
  
" ok and last, 10, the wetter you get while crossing the river, the more important sex is in your life." Ms. Shinoku said. " oh god! Who wanted to dive?" Mitsui asked. They all blushed. " let me see yours, Sendoh." Koshino asked. " no way!" Sendoh said and folded the paper. " ok, that's for now. We'll proceed to Psychogeometry later. You can take your break." Ms. Shinoku told them and went out of the room. Hanamichi looked at Sendoh and Sendoh stared back. Both have slightly flushed cheeks. Kaede snorted in annoyance and stood up and went pass through their invisible connection. " you're blushing, do' aho." Rukawa mumbled. Hanamichi snapped back into reality. " oh." Hanamichi said and stood up to follow the Shohoku team outside.  
  
Koshino went to Sendoh. " come on! show me." Koshino said. " are you serious?" Sendoh asked him. " I know who you wrote down in no. 1." Koshino said and snatched the paper from his grip. Sendoh stared at him as Koshino read in wide eyes the contents of his paper. " my, you are going down." Koshino said blushing. " I can't help it." Sendoh said. he sighed. He looked at Hanamichi's chair. I'll snatch your paper by hook or by crook! Sendoh resolved. This is the feeling of being in love. 


End file.
